


If He Could Die

by fanderismeh



Series: Angst is a weapon against humanity. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Suicide, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, roman is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh
Summary: Virgil commits suicide....or at least tries to
Relationships: None
Series: Angst is a weapon against humanity. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693651
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	If He Could Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm bad at writing angst. scratch that, I'm bad a writing in general. anyways I've never written angst so this may be terrible. I'm sorry, world.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU HATE ME!" Virgil yelled at Roman

"WELL IT IS NOW!" shouted Roman back at him

"FUCK OFF!"

"MAKE ME."

Virgil punched Roman.

"GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" Virgil shouted

"NO WONDER THE DARKSIDES DIDN'T WANT YOU. YOUR A DISAPPOINTMENT TO HUMANITY. GO DIE IN A HOLE!" Roman responded.

Virgil froze.

"What?" Virgil asked

"You heard me. No one likes you. We all wish you were dead." Roman reassured

Virgil's eyes started to burn. A lump in his throat started to form. 

He turned sharply away from Roman, heading for his room. Virgil conjured a noose and attached it to the ceiling. That was how the fight had started. Virgil had no hesitance about how it would finish. He climbed on a chair to put the noose around his neck, Then kicked it out from under him. There was no scream, no whimper, no flash of terror as everything went black.

He was dead.

**earlier that morning...**

"Thanks for the pancakes, Patt." Virgil called.

"No problem, kiddo!" Patton beamed

Virgil set his empty plate in the sink.

"I'm gonna go to my room" he said

He walked to his room. When he got there he closed his door and sat on his bed. He was about to grab his computer when someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked

"It me, Emo nightmare." Roman hinted.

"You can come in." Virgil said

Roman walked in and sat on the side of Virgil's bed.

"Wanna come to the mall with us?" Roman asked

"Why are you inviting me? I thought you hated me." Virgil questioned.

"Well i do, but the others don't."

"Then why did you come to ask and not Patton or Logan?"

"I don't know."

"Huh. I thought you didn't like me."

"I DON'T OKAY! I'M JUST SEEING IF YOU WANNA GO WITH US!" Princey yelled.

That was the start of the fight. The finish resulted in death.

\-----

A few minutes passed. Virgil woke up. He realized the noose was still around his neck. ( The sides can't die cuz they are a part of Thomas.)

 _Huh. I can't die._ He thought.

Just then his stomach growled.

_I should probably get something to eat._

Virgil untied the noose and fell onto the floor. He stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Roman brushed past him.

"You're horrible. You only hurt Thomas. You should just die." Suggested Roman.

"Ha! Believe me. I've tried." Virgil affirmed.


End file.
